The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards and solid state drives including the same, and more particularly, to printed circuit boards and solid state drives including the same which are more stably engaged with an interface connector.
With the advent of the information society, the amount of personal data to be stored and transferred has risen explosively. Due to the increasing demand for such data storage devices, various kinds of personal external storage devices are under development. An external storage device is configured with a single storage device, communicated with a host device, and also stores or read data in response to a command of the host device.
Memory devices, such as solid state drives (SSDs), using nonvolatile semiconductor devices have recently gradually begun replacing hard disk drives (HDDs).